Call of Duty: World at War/Ranks
The following is a list of the ranks in Call of Duty: World at War, the unlockables earned at each level and the experience needed to advance to each level. "Playlists" refers to an option available in the console versions of this game. "Prestige" refers to the option available in all versions of the game where you can go from level 65 down to 1 in order to rank up again. This can be done up to 10 times in Call of Duty: World at War, and each time rewards you with a prestige badge and a new create-a-class slot. (1) = Perk 1, (2) = Perk 2, (3) = Perk 3, (V) = Vehicle Perk ''Level 1-'' Private (0) *'Weapons:' Nambu, Thompson, SVT-40, Type 99, Frag *'Perks:', Satchel Charge x2 (1), Special Grenades x3 (1), Stopping Power (2), Flak Jacket (2), Fireworks (2), Steady Aim (3), Extreme Conditioning (3), Deep Impact (3), Water Cooler (V) ''Level 2-'' Private II (30) *'Weapons:' M1897 Trenchgun, Walther P-38, N° 74 ST *'Perks:' Bazooka (1), Gas Mask (1), Greased Bearings (V) ''Level 3-'' Private III (120) *'Weapons:' Springfield, Browning M1911 .45 ''Level 4-'' Private First Class (270) *'Weapons:' Browning Automatic Rifle, Arisaka *'Perks:' Juggernaut (1) *'Create A Class' ''Level 5-'' Private First Class I (480) *'Challenges:' (Boot Camp I, Marksman and Expert for all unlocked guns) ''Level 6-'' Private First Class II (750) *'Perks:' Toss Back (3) ''Level 7-'' Corporal (1080) *'Weapons:' Gewehr 43 *'Challenges:' Marksman and Expert for the Gewehr 43 ''Level 8-'' Corporal I (1470) *'Challenges:' Boot Camp II ''Level 9-'' Corporal II (1920) *'''Perks: Second Chance (3) ''Level 10-'' Sergeant (2430) *'Weapons:' MP-40, Molotov Cocktail *'Challenges:' Boot Camp III ''Level 11-'' Sergeant I (3000) *'''Xbox 360 Customizable Clan Tag ''Level 12-'' Sergeant II (3630) *'Perks:' Camouflage (2), Ordnance Training (V) ''Level 13-'' Staff Sergeant (4320) *'Weapons:' DP-28 *'Challenges:' Marksman and Expert for the DP-28 ''Level 14-'' Staff Sergeant I (5070) *'Playlists:' War, Ground War, Capture the Flag, Search and Destroy, Headquarters, Domination, Sabotage ''Level 15-'' Staff Sergeant II (5880) *'Challenges:' Operations I ''Level 16-'' Staff Sergeant III (6750) *'Perks:' Bomb Squad (1) ''Level 17-'' Gunnery Sergeant (7680) *'Weapons:' M1 Garand *'Challenges:' Marksman and Expert for the M1 Garand ''Level 18-'' Gunnery Sergeant I (8670) *'Playlists:' Hardcore ''Level 19-'' Gunnery Sergeant II (9720) *'Challenges:' Operations II ''Level 20-'' Gunnery Sergeant III (10830) *'Perks:' Martyrdom (3) ''Level 21-'' Master Sergeant (12000) *'Weapons:' Mosin-Nagant, Tokarev TT-33 *'Challenges:' Marksman and Expert for the Mosin-Nagant ''Level 22-'' Master Sergeant I (13250) *'Challenges:' Hero I ''Level 23-'' Master Sergeant II (14580) *'Challenges:' Vehicles I ''Level 24-'' Master Sergeant III (15990) *'Perks:' Bouncing Betty x2 (1) ''Level 25-'' Sergeant Major (17480) *'Weapons:' Type 100 *'Challenges:' Marksman and Expert for the Type 100 ''Level 26-'' Sergeant Major I (19050) *'Challenges:' Killer I ''Level 27-'' Sergeant Major II (20700) *'Challenges:' Field Specialist I ''Level 28-'' Sergeant Major III (22430) *'Perks:' Sleight of Hand (2), Lead Foot (V) ''Level 29-'' 2nd Lieutenant (24240) *'Weapons:' Double-Barreled Shotgun *'Challenges:' Marksman and Expert for the Double-Barreled Shotgun ''Level 30-'' 2nd Lieutenant I (26130) ''Level 31-'' 2nd Lieutenant II (28100) *'Challenges:' Vehicles II ''Level 32-'' 2nd Lieutenant III (30150) *'Perks:' Shades (2) ''Level 33-'' 1st Lieutenant (32280) *'Weapons:' MG-42 *'Challenges:' Marksman and Expert for the MG-42 ''Level 34-'' 1st Lieutenant I (34490) *'Challenges:' Field Specialist II ''Level 35-'' 1st Lieutenant II (36780) *'Challenges:' Vehicles III ''Level 36-'' 1st Lieutenant III (39150) *'Perks:' Double Tap (2) ''Level 37-'' Captain (41600) *'Weapons:' StG-44 *'Challenges:' Marksman and Expert for the StG-44 ''Level 38-'' Captain I (44130) *'Challenges:' Killer II ''Level 39-'' Captain II (46740) ''Level 40-'' Captain III (49430) *'Perks:' Bandolier (1), Coaxial Machine Gun (V) ''Level 41-'' Major (52200) *'Weapons:' Kar98k *'Challenges:' Marksman and Expert for the Kar98k ''Level 42-'' Major I (55070) *'Challenges:' Humiliation I ''Level 43-'' Major II (58040) *'Challenges:' Humiliation II ''Level 44-'' Major III (61110) *'Perks:' Primary Grenades x2 (1) ''Level 45-'' Lt. Colonel (64280) *'Weapons:' FG-42 *'Challenges:' Marksman and Expert for the FG-42 ''Level 46-'' Lt. Colonel I (67550) *'Challenges:' Humiliation III ''Level 47-'' Lt. Colonel II (70920) *'Challenges:' Humiliation IV ''Level 48-'' Lt. Colonel III (74390) *'Perks:' Fireproof (3) ''Level 49-'' Colonel (77960) *'Weapons:' .357 Magnum ''Level 50-'' Colonel I (81630) *'Challenges:' Elite I ''Level 51-'' Colonel II (85400) *'Challenges:' Humiliation V ''Level 52-'' Colonel III (89270) *'Perks:' Dead Silence (3) ''Level 53-'' Brigadier General (93240) *'Weapons:' PPSh-41 *'Challenges:' Marksman and Expert for the PPSh-41 ''Level 54-'' Brigadier General I (97310) *'Challenges:' Elite II ''Level 55-'' Brigadier General II (101480) *'Challenges:' Humiliation VI ''Level 56-'' Brigadier General III (105750) *'Perks:' Overkill (2) ''Level 57-'' Major General (110120) *'Weapons:' PTRS-41 *'Challenges:' Expert for the PTRS-41 ''Level 58-'' Major General I (114590) *'Challenges:' Elite III ''Level 59-'' Major General II (119160) *'Challenges:' Elite IV ''Level 60-'' Major General III (123830) *'Perks:' Iron Lungs (3) ''Level 61-'' Lieutenant General (128600) *'Weapons:' Browning M1919 *'Challenges:' Marksman and Expert for the Browning M1919 ''Level 62-'' Lieutenant General I (133470) *'Challenges:' Elite V ''Level 63-'' Lieutenant General II (138440) *'Challenges:' Elite VI ''Level 64-'' Lieutenant General III (143510) *'Perks:' Reconnaissance (3) ''Level 65-'' Commander (148680) *'Weapons:' M1A1 Carbine *'Perks:' M2 Flamethrower (1) *'Challenges:' Marksman and Expert for the M1A1 Carbine *'Prestige:' Up to 10 times Category:Call of Duty: World at War